La verdadera historia de como paso
by DaNy-vEgA
Summary: Harry tiene una nueva novia que es la nueva mejor amiga de Ginny Weasley.Una pelea entre los dos mejores amigos, un golpe muy fuerte para Ginny resivido del mismisimo Harry Potter la manda a la enfermeria, y un amor que nadie se esperaba... Draco/Ginny!
1. Chapter 1

¡Ya esta! Ya no puedes hablar ¿verdad? Bien eso era lo que quería ahora me vas a escuchar.  
¿Estas feliz? claro que lo estas ¿Por qué no lo estarías? Sabias cuanto lo amaba y aun así no te importo ¿Por qué? Por que querías vengarte. Vengarte de mí. No se porque si sabias perfectamente que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, que yo no lo quería, sabias que solo amaba a Harry.  
¿Qué que fue lo que hiciste? ¡Ja! Por favor, no te hagas la inocente conmigo, sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste.

**Flash Back**

-¡Ginny!- grito Brenda Harrison, una chica de Slytherin de cabello largo y ondulado de un color café claro, ojos azules y grandes, de buen cuerpo… prácticamente perfecta, desde la esquina de el pasillo por donde Ginevra Weasley ("Ginny", como la llamaban sus amigos) pasaba en esos momento acompañada de uno de sus mejor amigos, Colin Creevey.  
-¿Si?-volteo a ver quien la llamaba, pero al momento de ver quien era se quedo un poco confundida, no se esperaba que ella la llamara y mucho menos que la llamara Ginny.  
-¿Podemos hablar… a solas?-pregunto Brenda con la cabeza agachada y algo tímida.  
-Amm… si…  
-Ginny… yo voy a… hacer… eso…-dijo hablando Colin (si es que a eso se le puede llamar hablar xD) por primera vez.  
Después de un incomodo silencio Brenda dijo al fin:  
-Bien, Ginny, yo…- comenzó.  
-Perdón - soltó de repente, Ginny.  
-No… tu no tuviste nada que ver, el fue el que se enamoro de ti, tu no eres la culpable, al contrario, yo soy la que me debo de disculpar por culparte a ti y tratarte mal todos estos días.- termino diciendo, Brenda, regalándole una sonrisa.  
-Yo… pues… mmm…gracias… supongo u_uU-dijo algo torpe.  
Brenda sonrío y dijo:  
-Bueno, ¿nos vemos luego?  
Ginny solo asintió muy agradecida con Brenda por haberle quitado esa horrible que tenia.  
Brenda se voltio y camino hacia su próxima clase con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

**Fin Flash Back**

¿Y que fue lo que yo hise? Te creí. Creí que me habías perdonado. ¡Por algo que yo ni siquiera hise! Ni se porque buscaba tu perdón.  
¡DIOS! Éramos amigas, ¡las mejores! podría decirse o bueno… al menos eso creía yo. ¿Y como destruiste esa amistad a la que tanto empeño le había puesto para que siguiera así de bien? me lastimaste. Me lastimaste en donde mas me dolía, en donde sabias que había puesto en ella mis sueños y esperanzas, en donde sabias que tanto empeño le había puesto y que por fin había logrado que el ya no me viera como la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo y me viera como, al menos, una amiga.

**Flash Back**

Ginny salio de la sala común de Gryffindor volteando a ver a todos lados para ver si encontraba a su "amiga". "¿Dónde estará?" se preguntaba al no encontrarla por ningún lado "tal vez Ron o Hermione la han visto, pero ¿dónde están ellos?, escuche que había junta de prefectos, bien, iré para allá" y al instante salio corriendo hacia la sala de prefectos.  
Al llegar ahí (no pregunten como) abrió la puerta y…  
-¡¡Ahh!!- grito al ver a Ron y Hermione besándose (casi comiéndose diría yo xD)  
-¡Ginny!- salto Hermione al ver a la hermana, de lo que parecía, su novio.  
-¡¡Lo siento!! no quería arruinar su "momento"- dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
-¿A que viene eso?- dijo un Ron con la cara tan roja que hacia uniforme con su pelo..  
-Ya sabia que acabarían juntos- dijo esquivando la pregunta de su hermano- Pero cambiando de tema, ¿han visto a Brenda?.  
-No- respondieron los dos.  
-Bueno, me voy, ¡bye!  
-Oye Ginny…-la llamo Hermione con cara de preocupación- no le digas a Harry ¿si?  
-¿Por qué no?- interrogo algo confundida.  
-Pues veras… no creo que a Harry le guste la idea de que no le dijimos primero a el y como esta algo ocupado…  
-¿Ocupado? ¿con que?- interrumpió.  
-¿Qué no te a dicho Brenda?  
-¿Qué?- pregunto AUN más confundida por el hecho de que su "mejor amiga" no le hubiera dicho algo, cuando ella le cuenta TODO.  
-Harry y ella son novios- dijo Ron como si no fuera gran cosa. Hermione solo veía a su amiga como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.  
-Ah… no, Brenda no me dijo nada-contesto demasiado triste.  
-¡Oh, Ginny! ¡lo siento tanto!- se lamento Hermione, conociendo los sentimientos de la pelirroja.  
-¿De que te lamen…-pero Ron no pudo completar la pregunta ya que Ginny había salido corriendo de la sala.  
"No, no es cierto, ¡no es cierto! no lo creeré hasta que lo vea" pensó, ya al borde de las lagrimas.  
Corrió por toda la escuela buscando a uno de los dos o peor… a los dos. Decidió ir al Gran Comedor que era el único lugar al que no había ido y ahí los vio… besándose…

**Fin Flash Back**

Y se que tu no lo amas, se que amas a otra persona y ¿sabes que? Ahora yo estoy con esa persona y la amo y el me ama, me lo a dicho. Ahora yo amo a Draco…

**_____________________________________****  
**

**Hola!!!!!!!**

**Como estuvo?? Bien? mal?? DIGANME!!  
ii también no sean tan malos es mi primer fic :D pronto subiré el segundo ii ahora ya me podrán decir lo que quieran :P**

**Pero igual: acepto tomatazos, tortillasos, cartas de asesinos ii de TODO  
i si alguien tiene un mejor final k me aviise ia k no me gusto para nada xD  
avisenme x akii o por mi msn k es :**


	2. Desahogandose

**ACLARACION 1: Ginny salia con Harry, este lo dejo por Cho Changa (asii la iiamamos mii hermana i ioo xD) pero despues esta lo dejo por Michelle Connor (o conner?? xD) ii Harry iia no keriia saliir con nadie úOú pero = Ginny trato de recuperarlo... pero luego iiego la tal Brenda e iizo un plan para vengarse de Ginny por lo que, segun Brenda, ella le izoo (Ver capitulo anterior) se kedo con Harry, y Ginny quedoo solaa, despues de unnn tiempo saliio con Draco, esta es la historia de como sucediiio pero para entenderle mejoor ai k saber lo k paso desde el principiio...**

**ACLARACION 2: los Dias 1,2,3,4,5,6,etc... son los diias k an pasado desde que Ginny supo k Harry y Brenda saliian, es como si Ginny escribiera un diarioo n.n**

**ACLARACION 3: Harry se habia vuelto un cretiino xDDD**

**ACLARACION 4: (ya son muchasz aclaracionesz xDD) Voldemort iia abbia sido derrotadoo wiii xDD**

**ACLARACION 5: algunos personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (tales como: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, etc.)**

**Día 1**

Hoy ya no soñé con él. Oh, no. Hoy soñé con ella. Y sí, WTF?  
Pero como los sueños no es algo que alguien pueda controlar-controlar, lo tomaré normal y que está, en cierta parte, relacionado con lo de días anteriores. Porque así es, ¿no? Uno sueña cosas presentes en su vida. Cosas que se piensan. Cosas que preocupantes. Oh, claro. Yo estudié las etapas del sueño.

**Día 2**

Si yo fuera él, probablemente hubiera hecho otro tipo de movimientos que me perjudicarían a futuro.  
En fin, ya más o menos estoy asimilando las cosas... ya todo se supone que irá como debe de ir, ¿no? Ya no siento esa necesidad de, sin embargo, sigo esperándolo.

Esperando algo que nunca regresará. Como la tipa del muelle de San Blas. Luego me llevarán a un manicomio por aferrarme tanto.  
Por eso dicen que no es bueno seguir con algo durante muuucho tiempo. O bueno, depende. En este caso es maaaalo.

**Día 3**

En la frase: When you lose someone (something) you can't replace...  
Aunque originalmente es "something", creo que "someone" queda mejor.  
Eso, eso y eso.  
Porque lo puedo decir, y no me da pena, porque simplemente así es. No sé si se suponga que así debe de ser, pero así es como está todo ahorita, aunque quisiera todo lo contrario. _Lo extraño_  
Últimamente no he tenido tiempo para pensar en algo o en alguien, y eso medio me frustra. Es como cuando estás demasiado feliz pero no puedes soltar tu alegría en ese momento porque... no sé, estás en una clase, con una persona importante y arrogante que si demuestras tu felicidad te echara a patadas de donde quiera que estés, o yo qué sé, y sólo estás esperando a salir para por fin descargarte. Bueno, es algo así... como que todos mis sentimientos/pensamientos/acciones/tonterías/experiencias y todo lo demás, se guardan, se guardan, se guardan... y sí, es horrible.  
Es tan horrible, porque confiaba en que, si a mí se me olvidaban ciertas cosas... y resultara que la persona a la que le cuente todo de todo de tooodo lo recordara, entonces podría recordarme lo que le conté. Pero bueno, las cosas ya no funcionan así.

¿Por qué es tan injusto? Es decir... qué mierda que tú hayas amado/ames a alguien que supuestamente te ama, y luego puf, resulta que ya no te ama porque... no sé, encontró otra cosa mucho mejor en la qué poner empeño y desperdiciar tiempo. Pero es que... ¡qué injusto! ¿Cómo jodidos puedes amar a una persona que no te ama? ¿Las personas no deberían tener suficiente orgullo como para decir, "Ya. No me ama, yo tampoco. Lo supero."? Ojalá y fuera así. Porque... DA CORAJE. ¿Cómo no puedes olvidar a alguien que ya te olvidó? ¿Cómo es que no puedes seguir sin alguien que YA te dejó atrás? Y sí, puede que suene patética... demasiado. De esas traumadas que las dejaron y no lo pueden superar porque la palabra "límites" no existe para ellas. De ésas que se quedan toda su vida sufriendo y sufriendo, y les es imposible encontrar a alguien mejor porque estuvieron obsesionadas y aseguraban que él, fue lo mejor que tuvieron.  
Oh, yo no quiero ser así.  
De hecho, considero que lo estoy llevando todo en orden. De hecho, creo que no he llorado en todo el mes. Hey, ése debe ser un avance. Un GRAN avance para una gran traumada con el aba.

Porque al final ese "para siempre", termina siendo un "sólo por unos días", y luego todo se va a la mierda.

Ahora está todo normal. Es decir, me cala su actitud. Me cala que se ponga en su actitud de imbécil orgulloso, pero es que yo ya me cansé. Y si así deben seguir las cosas, que así sigan. Al fin y al cabo, ya empiezo a acostumbrarme. Ya no lo echo tanto de menos, y aunque eso me enoje (de una extraña y loca manera y sigo sin saber por qué, si medio debería alegrarme), tal vez las cosas así estén mejor. Cada quién con su vida. Es cuando pasa eso, donde todos se separan... y sigues teniendo contacto con algunas personas, pero no con todas. Qué triste.

**((((A partiir de akii ya no es como un diariio n.n pero siigue con los dias :P)))**

**Día 8**

Y yo pensando en que te extraño... y tú? con ella...

Se golpeaba con una persona...

-Lo siento...

Con otra...

-Lo siento...

Ginny Weasley corria por los pasillos con la cabeza baja golpeandose con la gente que pasaba por ahí... trataba de encontrar un lugar ¡el que sea! pero en el que estuviera sola y no la molestara nadie... hasta que se golpeo con...

-Ahh!!! Weasley!! por qué no te fijas por donde...?? eh!! a dónde crees que vas sin pedirme disculpas?? eh!!? WEASLEY!! - la persiguio, Draco Malfoy no iba a permitir que la estupida comadreja (según el ¬¬ io no xD) lo golpeara y ni le pidiera disculpas, ¡claro que no! el iba a hacer que se pusiera de rodillas y y le rogara que lo perdonara....

En el otro lado del pasillo...

Escuchaba los gritos de Malfoy, pero no se moleso en detenerse a escucharlo, solo quería encontrar un lugar donde podía estar sola sin que nadie la oyera ni la viera llorar...

Encontró un aula vacía donde solo había unos cuantos jarrones y papeles tirados por todos lados, el lugar perfecto para desaogarse, sacó su varita:

-¡Wingardium Leviosa! - levanto un jarrón y lo aventó contra la pared, sus lagrimas caian... otro jarrón, y otro...

-Pero... ¡que diablos...!- Draco entro a el aula y...

**_________________**

**aqui esta el 2º cap!!! :P**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!! PLISS!!!!!!!!**


	3. Castigo

**En el capitulo anterior:**

En el otro lado del pasillo:

Escuchaba los gritos de Malfoy, pero no se molesto en detenerse a escucharlo, solo quería encontrar un lugar donde podía estar sola sin que nadie la oyera ni la viera llorar...

Encontró un aula vacía donde solo había unos cuantos jarrones y papeles tirados por todos lados, el lugar perfecto para desahogarse, sacó su varita:

-¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! - levanto un jarrón y lo aventó contra la pared, sus lagrimas caian... otro jarrón, y otro...

-Pero... ¡que diablos...!- Draco entro a el aula y...

**Cap. 2:**

Draco entró al aula y... derrepente vio que le iba a caer un jarrón, sacó su varita y dijo:

_-¡Confringo!-_grito.

-Genial... ahora ya no tengo cosas que aventar - dijo Ginny al ver que la explosión del hechizo, hizo que los papeles y jarrones se rompieran en varios pedazos.

-¡Pero que te pasa!- gritó, eufórico - ¡Me pudiste haber descalabrado!

-A ver si eso te quitaba lo cretino - dijo Ginny enfrentándolo.

-¡Retráctate, niñita!- dijo Draco acercándose mucho a ella.

-¡Ja!- se burló, alejándose, notando que Malfoy se acercaba peligrosamente a ella - Awww, que lindo de tu parte creer que lo haré - miro para otro lado y se sentó en un rincón del piso.

Draco solo se quedo de pie, contemplándola, mientras pensaba: _Vaya que la comadreja ya no es más una niñita... ¡Pero que estas pensando Draco Malfoy! deja de pensar esas cosas" _ y empieza a mover la cabeza a lo que Ginny nada más se le queda mirando como diciendo: A esté ya le entro un virus en el cerebro. Draco se da cuenta de eso y dice (grita):

-¡¿Qué vez?! ni que tu...-

-¡Sr. Malfoy! ¡Srta. Weasley! ¡¿Que hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche?! ¡ya deberían estar en sus salas respectivas!- gritó la profra. McGonagall claramente enojada.

-Profesora, nosotros... más bien yo, vine aquí para...-dijo Ginny, que ya se había levantado, nerviosa y temiendo que le bajaran puntos.

-¡No hay ninguna excusa para justificar el porqué del que ustedes estén aquí! - después dijo algo más calmada- Me temo que le tendré que bajar puntos a su casa, Srta. Weasley - Ginny bajo la cabeza y Draco la miraba con una sonrisa de: ¡Ja! - Y a usted tambien Sr. Malfoy - Draco volteo hacía la maestra con cara de espanto - 10 puntos menos, y los dos tendrán que cumplir un castigo; ya que el líder de su casa, Sr. Malfoy, no soy yo sino el profesor Severus Snape, primero tendré que hablar con el sobre su castigo; les enviaré una carta para avisarles cuando y donde va a ser su castigo al igual que lo que van a tener que hacer. Ahora, váyanse a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Ginny y Draco salieron rumbo a sus torres...

**En la Torre de Gryffindor:**

-¡Gin! ¿por que llegas tan tarde? - saltó Hermione que estaba en el sillón de su sala común, leyendo, esperando a su amiga. - No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que Ron por fin se fuera a dormir ¬¬.

-Jejejeje, lo siento- se disculpo - es que estaba...- bajo la cabeza- ...desahogándome.

-¡Oh, Gin! - aventó el libro (literalmente xD) y se paró para abrasar a su amiga - ¡No sabes cuanto lo siento!

-No te preocupes, Hermione n.n- dijo tratando de sonreír - Ejem... ya es tarde, voy a dormir n.n

-Claro - dijo, por fin soltándola - Buenas noches, Gin

-Buenas noches, Hermione

**En la Torre de Slytherin:**

-¡Drakito!- gritó una voz chillona desde el final de la sala.

_"¡Genial! lo que me faltaba, la estúpida Parkinson"_  
-No me digas así ¬¬ - dijo Draco, evidentemente arto de esa voz.

-¿Por que llegas tan tarde? - pregunto con una cara de perrito(bueno... la verdad... así la tiene xD), abalanzándose asía el (literalmente) y haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo Draco - Te he estado esperando TODO este tiempo.

-Nadie te lo pidió - murmuro.

-¿Dijiste algo, Drakito?- otra vez esa voz chillona

-QUE NADIE TE LO PIDIO - dijo sacándosela de encima - Y no tengo porque decirte porque llegue tan tarde.

-¡Claro que si! como futura esposa tengo que saber TODO- dijo con una cara maliciosa.

-¡Ah! yo, para empezar, ni quiero casarme contigo, eso es algo que decidieron mis padres, no yo - dijo con una cara de fastidio tremendo, pateando una silla, haciendo que esta saliera volando.

-¡Ay, Drakito! yo se que me amas, solo que eres muy tímido como para decirlo. Bueno, te dejo, ya es muy tarde, me tengo que lavar la cara y quiero que mi hermosa cara quede MÁS hermosa de lo que ya esta n.n Bye amore!- dijo subiendo los escalones despidiéndose con su mano izquierda.

-Ojala y te parta un rayo - luego cambio la voz como si fuera la de Pansy- "el día de nuestra boda" - haciendo como si fuera mujer y moviéndose como modelo exageradamente - ¡AHH!- en lugar de patear una silla pateó el sillón provocándole un dolor tremendo - Mejor me voy a dormir- y empieza a subir asía su cuarto...

________________________

**Hola otraa vez!! :D**

**aqui ya esta el 3 cap. :3**

**POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE OPINAN!!**


	4. La pelea

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-**Genial... ahora ya no tengo cosas que aventar** - dijo Ginny al ver que la explosión del hechizo, hizo que los papeles y jarrones se rompieran en varios pedazos.

**-¡Pero que te pasa!-** gritó, eufórico - **¡Me pudiste haber descalabrado!**

-----

**-¡Sr. Malfoy! ¡Srta. Weasley! ¡¿que hacen aqui a estas horas de la noche?!**

-----

-¡**Oh, Gin!** - aventó el libro (literalmente) y se paró para abrasar a su amiga - ¡**No sabes cuanto lo siento!**

-----

-**¡Claro que si! como futura esposa tengo que saber TODO**- dijo con una cara maliciosa.

**-¡Ah! yo, para empezar, ni quiero casarme contigo, eso es algo que decidieron mis padres, no yo** - dijo con una cara de fastidio tremendo, pateando una silla, haciendo que esta saliera volando.

Capitulo 3: **Donde todo puede pasar...**

Hay un castillo MUY grande que era especial y únicamente para alumnos especiales, alumnos que pueden hacer magia con el simple movimiento de su boca y un palo (una varita), donde estudiaban las personas mas poderosas del mundo, donde se practica un deporte sobre escobas voladoras, donde no se estudia Matemáticas o Geografía sino Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde no pueden entrar los humanos, comunes y corrientes, donde **todo puede pasar**, desde una babosa gigante hasta muertes por un centauro: el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
Habitan mas de 1,000 alumnos en ese colegio y es como cualquier colegio normal, salvo las materias que enseñan y los poderes que tenia cada una de las personas que habitan allí, hay cuartos para que los alumnos duerman ya que se quedan allí durante el año escolar y en vacaciones de invierno ellos deciden si irse a sus casas con su familia o no, aulas, pasillos, jardines, hasta un lago, un pequeño lugar en el que los alumnos pueden ir siempre y cuando se les permita, como en todas las escuelas siempre hay algo prohibido y con este no es la excepción, no se puede entrar a un bosque y tampoco a la puerta del tercer piso, y sobre todo un comedor llamado "Gran Comedor" por su amplio espacio.  
Hacía un día realmente hermoso en el lugar en donde habita el castillo, estaba soleado, los pájaros cantaban, el aire estaba fresco y...

-**¡¡¡¿¿¿...CON DRACO MALFOY???!!! **- grito un pelirrojo con pecas desde del interior de el castillo en el Gran Comedor, un pelirrojo llamado Ron Weasley, el tiene una familia numerosa y todos pelirrojos; Su padre: Arthur Weasley, su madre: Molly Weasley y sus hermanos: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George (gemelos) y una niña, la única en muchas generaciones, Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley. Por ser ella la única mujer en su familia y considerando que ya ninguno de sus hermanos estaba en el colegio, Ron se sentía con el poder de "Hermano Sobre protector" y no soportaba verla con un chico, temiendo que le hiciera daño a su pequeña y única hermana.  
-**Shh!!-** chisto una chica que estaba alado de Ron y estaba hablando con el, Hermione Jane Granger, una chica de pelo castaño, muy inteligente y muy aplicada a las reglas- Si Ron, con Malfoy, la verdad no se por que haces tanto escándalo...  
**-¡Es Malfoy!¡Draco Malfoy, Hermione ¡Nuestro enemigo! ¿Quien sabe que le puede hacer a Ginny?**- dijo exaltado  
**-¿Quien puede hacerme quien sabe que cosa a mi?** - dijo una pelirroja pecosa, Ginny Weasley, desde atrás de su hermano Ron, con una plato de comida en las manos, sentándose junto a ellos 2, sin la mínima expresión de enojo o espanto, solo calmada y al parecer... ¿feliz? - **Eh, Ron?  
-¡Draco Malfoy!-** dijo, Ron, exasperado- **Si el te hace algo o al menos te toca un solo pelo, va a ver como le va, voy a hacer que ese... **- pero mientras el movía las manos tratando de mostrar lo que le haría Malfoy si le hacia algo, Ginny y Hermione hablaban, al parecer Ron no las escuchaba, estaba muy concentrado en sus manos.  
**-¡¿Le contaste?!** - dijo ahora si, algo enojada la pelirroja.  
**-¡No dejaba de molestar! estaba siempre preguntando por que habías llegado tan noche a la sala común y no se me ocurría nada, así que le tuve que decir, ¡perdón Ginny!** - decía en modo de excusa y suplica.  
-**Esta bien, te perdono, se lo que es sufrir tanto tiempo con Ron a tu lado u.u** - dijo recordando aquellos momentos y volviendo rápidamente al tema - **Pero ahora no va a dejar de molestar a Ha... ¿a donde vas Ron? **- Ron, de la nada, se paro de la silla, con una cara de decidido y enojado a la vez, y camino hacia la puerta del comedor.  
**-¡Por Harry!** - llego a decir antes de que diera la vuelta y saliera del comedor. Ginny y Hermione se quedaron mirándose, pasmadas, y después reaccionaron, tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo en busca de Ron.

**En algún pasillo del castillo:  
**  
Harry Potter, el mago mas famoso de esa época, el que sobrevivió a el poder del Señor Tenebroso llamado también Lord Voldemort que es el mago tenebroso mas poderoso en hacer cualquier tipo de magia negra, el único sobreviviente a una maldición imperdonable y conocido por su cicatriz en forma de rayo, la única marca que dejo el maleficio imperdonable, estaba en un pasillo del castillo con su, ahora, novia: Brenda Harrison, una chica Slytherin, bonita y popular, besándose frente a la vista de todo el mundo y sobre todo... de Ginny Weasley.

**-¡Harry Potter!** - grito un eufórico Ron Weasley desde el fondo del pasillo. Harry se separo de Brenda y miro a Ron con cara de cansancio.  
**-¿Ahora que quieres, Ron?-** dijo, evidentemente, molestado.  
**-¡Quiero que te disculpes con Ginny!** - Harry lo miro con cara de:"que le pasa a este?" y Brenda, que hace tiempo ya se quería reír, no pudo mas y soltó su risita chillona que molesta hasta al mismísimo Harry Potter.  
**-¡¿Que?!** -  
**-¡Me oíste perfectamente, quiero que te disculpes con mi hermana por hacerla sufrir tanto y por ser así de ma...!  
-¡Ronald Billius Weasley! ¡¿que se supone que ibas a decir?!** - grito molesta Hermione desde el mismo fondo del pasillo por donde había entrado Ron, con Ginny atrás de ella, temerosa. Para ese momento varios alumnos ya se habían reunido alrededor de Harry y Ron, abriendo paso a Hermione y Ginny para que pudiera seguir la pelea.

-**¡Hermione, no quiero que te metas en esto, esto es algo entre Harry y yo!** - grito ya arto de que le grite.  
-**Pero, Ron...** - dijo Hermione ya algo calmada, acercándose lentamente hacia Ron junto con Ginny - **¿No ves lo que le estas haciendo sufrir a Ginny?-** dijo cerca de Ron con cara de preocupación mirando a Ginny que visiblemente estaba ya muy triste y pálida y solo se le quedaba mirando a Brenda.  
Ron volteo hacia su hermana y también la vio con cara de preocupación y tristeza, no soportaba ver a su hermana así...

**-¡Pero, Harry, provoco que ahora mi hermana, a la que siempre veías sonriendo, arreglada, bonita, divirtiéndose y platicando con gente por todos lados sea ahora un saco cargado de tristeza y depresión!** - esas palabras hicieron que toda la gente que estaba alrededor de ellos aplaudieran, todos extrañaban a esa Ginny. Ginny miro para todos lados y vio cuando la gente le estaba dando la razón a Ron. Sonrió un poco. Un chico, mejor dicho, el mejor amigo de Ginny, Colin, grito _"¡te extrañamos Ginny!" _ lo que provoco que toda la gente lo repitiera, _"¡te extrañamos Ginny!" _se escuchaba por todos lados, Ginny quedo más sorprendida de lo que estaba antes y sonrió aun mas sintiéndose mas segura que antes. Hermione también empezó a decir eso. Ron se acerco a su hermana y le dijo cuando todos se habían callado: _"te extrañamos"_, a Ginny casi se le salían las lagrimas de la emoción, abrazo a su hermano y todos aplaudieron.

-**Awww, pero que conmovedor, me están haciendo llorar**- dijo una voz a lo lejos, una voz a la que todos conocían perfectamente de quien era, Draco Malfoy, que esta vez no venia con sus guardaespaldas.  
-**Cállate, Malfoy ¬¬** - dijo Ron.  
-**Tu me vas a callar? ¡ja!-** dijo con ironía  
**-¡Calla! ¡Esto es entre Harry y yo ya lo dije! no quiero que nadie se meta** - Malfoy iba a contestar pero al instante 5 alumnos de 7º mucho mayores y fuertes que el se le pusieron enfrente.  
**-¡Tu no me vas a decir que hacer! además, ¿¡como quieres que me disculpe si no tengo nada de que disculparme!? Yo NO LA AMO yo AMO A BRENDA ¿ok? ella es mucho mas linda que tu estúpida hermana, es mucho... ¡AHHHH!!!!** -Ron al oír las ultimas palabras no aguanto mas y le dio un golpe directo en la cara, al instante en el que se recupero Harry le dio otro a el mas fuerte haciendo que el labio de Ron sangre, Ron lo aventó hacia la pared para que callera al piso y le empezó a dar patadas, Harry lo tumbo para que quedaran igual, se levantó enseguida y le dio mas golpes, Ron al instante en el que le empezaron a doler los golpes y a salir sangre se paro, quedando los dos frente a frente. En ese momento Ginny estaba a ya no poder mas y sus lagrimas salían sin piedad de sus ojos  
**-¡¡Por favor, paren!!** - les suplicaba, pero no la escuchaban, solo se oían los _"uh!"_ y _"oh!"_ de los alumnos. Harry iba a golpear a Ron con la mayor fuerza posible que puede tener, pero...

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!-** grito Ron evidentemente preocupado y asustado con los ojos abiertos como platos. Los alumnos gritaron un: _"oh!"_ mas fuerte que los otros, asustados y preocupados también por la repentina interrupción de Ginny a la pelea.

Lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver la pelirroja fue a Draco Malfoy pasando a las personas que le impedían pasar y golpeando a Harry Potter con las misma fuerzas que el golpeo a Ginny...

___________________

**Aqui ya el 4º cap.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!! **


	5. El golpe

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

-**¡Es Malfoy!¡Draco Malfoy, Hermione ¡Nuestro enemigo! ¿Quién sabe que le puede hacer a Ginny?- **dijo exaltado

**----------**

**-¿A dónde vas Ron?** - Ron, de la nada, se paró de la silla, con una cara de decidido y enojado a la vez, y camino hacia la puerta del comedor.  
**-¡Por Harry! –**

----------

**-¡Me oíste perfectamente, quiero que te disculpes con mi hermana por hacerla sufrir tanto y por ser así de ma...!**

----------

Ron se acercó a su hermana y le dijo cuando todos se habían callado: _**"te extrañamos",**_ a Ginny casi se le salían las lágrimas de la emoción, abrazó a su hermano y todos aplaudieron.

----------

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!-** grito Ron evidentemente preocupado y asustado con los ojos abiertos como platos. Los alumnos gritaron un: _"oh!"_ más fuerte que los otros, asustados y preocupados también por la repentina interrupción de Ginny en la pelea.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver la pelirroja fue a Draco Malfoy pasando a las personas que le impedían pasar y golpeando a Harry Potter con las mismas fuerzas que el golpeo a Ginny...

Cap. 5: **El golpe**

Ginny caía como si estuviera en cámara lenta, la sangre le corría por los labios hasta resbalar por el cuello, al igual que las lágrimas. Se veía en su cara confusión y, evidentemente, dolor. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo verlo. Ella solo quería evitar que lastimaran a su hermano por su culpa… solo quería eso.

**-¡¡¡¡¡GINNY!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡GINNY!!!!!** – Ron estaba llorando, increíblemente estaba llorando, se le veía asustado y también confundido, se agachó y agarró a su hermana, la puso en sus rodillas y la empezó a mecer con su cara oculta en el cabello de la pelirroja pronunciando palabras como: _"lo siento tanto, Gin"_ o _"que te e echo". _Esa escena era realmente triste de ver.

Los alumnos estaban alrededor de donde estaba Ron con Ginny y solo los veían con cara de tristeza, todos ahí… sin hacer nada para ayudar a Ginny. Hermione estaba paralizada, miraba a Ron con su hermana, sus lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas, parecía como si no supiera que lloraba, solo se quedaba mirando a Ginny.

Mientras tanto.. Draco seguía golpeando a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, mientras este parecía no reaccionar, no evitaba ningún golpe que le daba lo único que hacia era ver a una Ginny inconsciente en el suelo, su sangre y a Ron llorando… Draco por fin se detuvo, parecía que al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se miro las manos, miro hacia donde estaba Ginny, después miro a Harry y lo siguiente que hizo fue salir corriendo de allí.

-¡**Pero que esta pasando aquí…!** – el Profesor Snape se acerca a toda prisa hacia la multitud que se había formado en el pasillo, al parecer nadie lo había escuchado puesto que todos seguían atentos a Ginny y a Ron. – ¡He preguntado que está pasando aquí! – gritó aún más fuerte. Colin, que había estado viendo todo como los otros alumnos, se dio la vuelta para ver al Prof. Snape, este se había quedado pasmado al ver la cara del niño que estaba cubierta de lágrimas. – ¡¿Pero que…?! ¡Muévanse! – Snape trataba de abrirse paso entre los alumnos, estos al por fin darse cuenta de su presencia, le abrían camino. – **Ahh… Weasley… ya había tenido que suponer que tu serias el alboroto de todo esto… ¿¡que has hecho, Weasley!? – **Ron, que estaba ocultando a Ginny con su cabeza, miro para arriba con su cara llena de lagrimas para ver de quien se trataba. Snape al ver lo que Ron estaba ocultando (_(n/a: aclaro que no estaba tratando de ocultar a Ginny por miedo a que lo regañaran o algo, sino que solamente su cabeza estaba ocultándola))_ quedó más sorprendido aún – **¡¿Que le ha pasado!? Llamen a la Profa. McGonagall y a la Sra. Pomfrey ¡rápido!** – Snape se había agachado para ver que tan grave estaba Ginny, la quería cargar para llevársela a la enfermería pero Ron no lo permitía – **Weasley, necesito que la sueltes** – increíblemente, Snape le estaba hablando a un Weasley con "amabilidad" por asi decirlo.

**-¡No! ¡No se la lleven, por favor! ¿¡Que le va a pasar!?** – Ron trataba de sujetar a Ginny con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-**Nada, solo la voy a llevar a la enfermería para que la sanen, además, usted también necesita ser atendido, Sr. Weasley** – Ron miro a Ginny por un momento, la besó en la frente y dejó que Snape la cargara.

**-¿Que esta pasando, Snape?** – la Profa. McGonagall había llegado junto con la Sra. Pomfrey. En su cara se veía preocupación, si la llamaron fue por algo grave. – **¡Oh! ¡Dios santo! ¿Que le a pasado a esta pobre criatura?** – al ver a Ginny su cara cambió a una de preocupación por una de extrema preocupación.

-**Eso aún no lo se, lo averiguaremos después, ahora hay que encargarse de la Srta. Weasley, que es lo importante en este momento. También del Sr. Weasley, el tiene algunos golpes, leves, pero creo que si merecen atención. Sra. Pomfrey, ¿puede? – **hizo una seña hacia la Ginny inconsciente, como pidiéndole que le ayudara.

**-¡Oh! ¡Claro! – **la Sra. Pomfrey hizo aparecer una camilla con un movimiento de su varita y con otro hizo que, de los brazos del Prof. Snape, Ginny flotara, aún inconsciente hasta la camilla. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la enfermería con la camilla con Ginny detrás de ella.

-**Tú también ve, querido** – la Profa. McGonagall miró a Ron con una cara de ánimos diciéndole que podía acompañar a la Sra. Pomfrey con Ginny – **También te puede servir para que te curen las heridas… **- Ron la miro y salió de sus labios lo que parecía una sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia donde la Sra. Pomfrey estaba con Ginny.

**-¡Pero Harry también esta herido! **– Brenda gritó para que la escucharan desde el lugar donde estaba con Harry, este seguía sin poder razonar lo que había pasado.

**-¡Sr. Potter! ¿Usted también? ¿Pero que ha pasado? ¿Acaso hubo una pelea?** – se acerco a el y le examino las heridas con la vista – **Bueno, primero acompañe a el Sr. y a la Srta. Weasley a la enfermería, ya averiguaremos que pasó después.** – Harry al fin reacciono y asintió con la cabeza, iba a empezar a caminar hacia la enfermería cuando Hermione, que ya había reaccionado cuando escucho el nombre de Harry, se lo impidió.

-**Lo siento, Profa. McGonagall. Pero no creo que se conveniente que **_**Potter**_** este en la misma habitación que Ron y Ginny** – Harry la miró sorprendido, ¿"Potter"? jamás lo había llamado asi.

-**¿Por que dice eso Srta. Granger?** – ella también la miro confundía, jamás había visto en la cara de su alumna tal seriedad como ahora y además, supuestamente, Ron, Harry y Hermione eran mejores amigos.

- **Se lo explicare después, si me lo permite, Profesora. Pero no creo que ningún alumno que este aquí presente quiera que Potter, Ron y Ginny estén en la misma habitación.** – los alumnos allí presentes la apoyaron con un "¡si!" y la Profa. se convenció.

-**Bien, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que la Sra. Pomfrey termine con el Sr. y la Srta. Weasley, para poder atenderlo a usted. Bien, Prof. Snape, ¿me podría ayudar a interrogar a cada uno de los alumnos aquí presentes para averiguar que paso?**

**-Claro. Bien, quiero que todos ustedes formen una fila y me sigan a mi oficina, ¡ahora! –** los alumnos, al instante, obedecieron y siguieron a el Prof. Snape. Colin, que estaba al final de la fila, se acerco a la Profa. McGonagall, ya algo aliviado del susto.

-**Profesora, creo que también quiera preguntarle algunas cosas a Draco Malfoy, el también estaba aquí…-**

-**Claro, gracias, Sr. Creveey** – ella vio como se alejaba aquella fila de niños. Era increíble que aquello pasara…

_**En la sala común de Slytherin:**_

Un rubio platinado estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala común, frente al fuego, parecía tener una batalla mental…

_Pensamientos de Draco:_

_La golpeo… No sabia lo que hacia, solo golpeaba a Potter con todas las fuerzas que tenia… la golpeo… por alguna extraña razón me dieron ganas de golpear a Potter… mis manos se sentía poderosas, mi mente no pensaba y yo estaba enojado. _

"_¿Qué habrá pasado con la Weasley? Me interesa saber que.."_

_¿¡POR QUE DIABLOS ME INTERESA!? _

"_Yo estaba diciendo que a MI me interesa, jamás dije que a TI te interesara"_

_¬¬ ¿Y ahora tu quien eres? Ya me estoy volviendo loco_

"_No, no te estas volviendo loco… solo estas… ok, tal vez si te volviste loco"_

_¡Oh, cállate! _

"_¡No me calles niño de papi!"_

_¿Me dijiste niño de papi?_

"_Ah, mira nada más, primero niño de papi y ahora sordo, ¿que voy a hacer contigo?"_

_¡Callate, estúpido! ¡tu no eres nadie para decirme cosas!_

"_Pero yo soy tu…"_

…

"_Soy el que te habla cuando estas confundido"_

_Yo no estoy confundido…_

"_Claro que lo estas"_

_A ver… ¿de que?_

"_Estas confundido por la Weasley"_

_Jajajajajjajajajajajajajaajja _((imagínense a Draco atacándose de la risa y todos mirándolo raro xD)) _clarooooo! Jajaja ¿lo dices enserio? YO enamorada de la WEASLEY jajajjaajaa eso hay que verlo…_

"_Bien, como quieras, ya lo veras…"_

_¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¿¡a donde vas!?_

"_A ver a "La Weasley" " _

_¿Como puedes verla? Se supone que estas en mi mente ¬¬_

"_Eso crees tu"_

"_¡Maldito! Te voy a…"_

"_¿Por que te pones así? Si según tu… la Weasley no se significa nada para ti"_

_Jamás dije que significaba nada para mi…_

____________________________________________________________  
_

**Hola!!! Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! Aquí los respondo:**

**DracoyGinny: **_Primero que nada: Gracias! Fuiste la primera lectora en dejarme un review! De veras lo agradezco. Mi ortografía es un asco jajaja pero aquí trate de hacer lo que pude… espero que este bien!. Me pareció buena idea dejar lo mejor para el final del 4º capitulo me encanta que te haya gustado jajaja. Este capitulo… bueno… que decir… la verdad, no me gusto ToT me pareció poco y sentí que faltaba mucho. Por favor: dame tu opinión! Deseo saber que opinas. Por cierto: me encanta lo que pusiste como nombre! Jajaja._

**Ninnypotter: **_Igual__que_ **DracoyGinny:** _Gracias! Fuiste la 2ª lectora que me dejo un review! Me encanta que mueras por leer la continuación xD pero siento que te decepcione, yo misma me decepcione u.u pero igual, espero no decepcionarte, si lo hice: no dudes en decírmelo, de hecho, si me lo dices, me dará más ganas para hacer mejores caps.!! Jajajaaja ok… probablemente no sea cierto xDD pero igual dímelo y también dime que no te gusto para ver en que puedo mejorar, y si no te gusto todo el capitulo… pues… ya veré que hacer xD._

**Entiéndanme =D ahora no estoy muy bien emocionalmente, pero hago lo mejor para seguir adelante =D Muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews!! Las quiero!!**

**Adios!**


	6. ¿Quién es el?

En el capitulo anterior:  
**-¡No! ¡No se la lleven, por favor! ¿¡Que le va a pasar!?** – Ron trataba de sujetar a Ginny con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

**--------**

**¡Sr. Potter! ¿Usted también? ¿Pero que ha pasado? ¿Acaso hubo una pelea?** –

--------

-**Profesora, creo que también quiera preguntarle algunas cosas a Draco Malfoy, el también estaba aquí…-**

**--------**

_¡Maldito! Te voy a…_

"_¿Por que te pones así? Si según tu… la Weasley no se significa nada para ti"_

_Jamás dije que significaba nada para mí…_

Cap. 6: **¿Quién es el?**

_**En la enfermería:**_

Ginny Weasley se encontraba tendida en una camilla, con una venda en la cabeza y con un dolor permanente en el corazón que, no estaba muy segura de porqué, nunca se irá.

Le dolía la cabeza y el labio inferior, no sabía muy bien que había pasado, pero sabía que tenía que ver con una pelea, su hermano Ron y…otra persona que no recordaba. ¿Ella por que tenía que merecer eso? Solo quería parar la pelea para que su hermano ya no saliera herido ¿era a caso eso un pecado? No lo veía así.

-Ginny… Ginny… - susurraban su nombre cerca de ella, era la voz de una mujer…

-Hm… ¿Hermione? – preguntó si era su amiga la que le hablaba, no veía bien ya que aun estaba algo dormida.

-¡Ginny! Gracias a Dios estas bien… - exclamo, aliviada de que no le había pasado nada mas grave. Ja, que ingenua, al parecer, ella no sabía lo que sentía el corazón cuando el humano que más amaba en la faz de la tierra la golpeara; pero, parece que Ginny tampoco lo sabe…

-¿Q-qué pasó? – pregunto algo confundida.

-Em… bueno, tu hermano y… - paró de hablar y trago saliva – y Potter… tuvieron una pelea y…

-¿Quién es Potter? – interrumpió.

-Ginny… ¿estas bien? – le toco la frente para comprobar que no tenia fiebre o algo por el estilo.

-Si, estoy muy bien, Hermione – dijo exasperada, quitando la mano de su amiga de su frente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes a Harry? –

-¿Harry? – pregunto por el nombre que le parecía realmente ajeno a su vida

-Si, Harry Potter - trato de razonar, Hermione

-Amm… no, no recuerdo nada de un tal Harry Potter, Hermione – se toco la venda y quedo como sorprendida.

-Pero, Ginny…. Harry fue el que…

-Srta. Granger, le tendré que pedir que se retire de la enfermería, por favor – le pidió Madame Pomfrey, que acababa de salir de su despacho con una bandeja donde había un vaso con una especie de líquido espeso y otra venda.

-Madame Pomfrey, ¿cree que existe alguna posibilidad de que Ginny haya perdido la memoria a causa del golpe? – pregunto haciendo caso omiso de su petición.

-Eso depende mucho de que tan fuerte fue el golpe, querida – puso la bandeja en una mesita de noche y revolvió el líquido espeso del vaso - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No habrá perdido la memoria o si? – pregunto con un toque de burla, como si no fuera posible. Hermione la miro como regañándola – También depende mucho de la fuerza del atacado. Si el atacado quiere olvidar lo sucedido o borrar por completo el incidente de su memoria es muy posible que si pueda perder la memoria.

-Eso lo explica todo… - murmuro, Hermione, más para si misma que para otros.

-¿Dijiste algo, querida? – Madame Pomfrey había obligado, literalmente, a Ginny a tragarse el líquido y ésta solo pudo hacer una cara de asco y de vomito. Después siguió con cambiar la venda de Ginny por la nueva que traía en la bandeja.

-Es que… bueno, cuando Ginny me pregunto que qué había pasado… - paró y Madame Pomfrey hizo una cara de aceptación para que siguiera – Le dije sobre… la pelea y sobre Ron y Harry… pero – se mordió el labio – No recuerda nada, absolutamente nada, sobre alguien llamado Harry Potter… - termino de explicar, con la cabeza agachada. La vista de Madame Pomfrey pasó de Hermione a Ginny y viceversa, repetidas veces.

-Tenemos que llamar a la Profa. McGonagall y al Prof. Dumbledore… - susurro como si estuviera ida y murmuro un sin fin de palabras más que no se le entendían – Si, hay que hacer eso…. Llámalos, querida, y también trae a el Sr. Potter y también al Sr. Weasley – hizo un ademan con la mano para que saliera por la puerta y Hermione solo asintió y obedeció.

-Y… ¿alguien me puede explicar quien es ese tal Harry Potter? – dijo Ginny, harta de no saberlo.

-No, querida, te tendrás que esperar a que lleguen los demás – termino de ponerle la venda y se sentó en una silla, pensando en todo. Ginny bufó.

-Uff… bien – se cruzo de brazos, enojada – ¿Al menos puede decirme donde esta mi hermano?

-El salió ayer de acá. Ayer se quedó dormido cerca de ti. Estaba muy preocupado y no paraba de repetir "lo siento…", creo que le hará muy bien verte despierta.

-¿Y esta bien?

-Si, esta muy bien, lo de el eran solo unos cuantos golpes y rasguños, nada que no pudiera arreglar con un movimiento de varita…

-Bien… - suspiro aliviada. A los pocos minutos entraron a la enfermería, Dumbledore: con paso apurado y, como de costumbre, agarrándose la túnica para que no se cayera, McGonagall: moviendo los brazos, con mirada de preocupada y su sombrero puntiagudo, Hermione: mordiéndose el labio y mirando a todos lados, Ron: con algunos rasguños en la cara que se le quitarían en cualquier momento, con cara de alivio y su vista clavada en Ginny y, por último, Harry: más palido que nunca y caminando torpemente.

-¡Ginny! – Ron se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo suavemente para no lastimarla – ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada más grave? – la inspeccionaba por todos lados, luego miro a Harry con una mirada asesina, como si no hubiera recordado todo lo sucedido en la pelea y hasta ahora lo hacia.

-Si, estoy muy bien, Ron. ¿Tu estas bien? – pregunto Ginny, sonriente y mirando a Harry que tenia la mirada clavada en ella. – Eh… Ron, ¿Quién es el? – pregunto, susurrándole en la oreja a su hermano, apuntando a Harry.

-Ginny, ¿no lo recuerdas? – pregunto un Ron confundido. Ginny solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por esto nos llamaste a hablar, Poppy? – pregunto el Prof. Dumbledore a Madame Pomfrey, preocupado. Harry se puso mucho más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

-Si, al parecer la Srta. Weasley no había podido razonar todo lo ocurrido en la pelea y tal vez lo borro o, simplemente, tal vez, no quería recordar nada, absolutamente nada, de quien la lastimo. Lo último es mucho más posible ya que, en ciertos casos, el cerebro manda al corazón, pero, cuando el cerebro y el corazón se unen… - miro a Ginny por un momento – Es muy posible que ocurra esto – término de explicar.

-¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para que recupere la memoria? – pregunto McGonagall viendo a Ginny, como estudiándola.

-Me temo que no, Profa. McGonagall – suspiro la enfermera – Bueno, podríamos intentar. – Todos la miraron expectantes, para que continuara – Si el paciente se niega a recordar lo sucedido, entonces no podemos hacer nada.

-Querida – el Prof. Dumbledore se acerco a Ginny y se sento en la camilla –¿ No recuerdas nada de alguien llamado Harry Potter? – pregunto lentamente.

-No, profesor, nada – dijo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia. El director asintió y se volvió a levantar.

-No podemos hacer nada, entonces – volvió a mirar a Ginny – Ustedes tres… - apunto a Hermione, Ron y Harry – Vengan, por favor. – Señalo hacia una esquina apartada de los demás – Ah, McGonagall – se volteo a verla - creo que lo mejor sería ir a avisar a tu casa lo sucedido con la Srta. Weasley. Para que cuando llegue a su sala común no la llenen de preguntas.

-Ah, si, claro que si. Permiso – McGonagall asintió y salió de la sala rápidamente.

-Poppy, ¿crees que la señorita ya pueda salir? – le pregunto a la enfermera

-Si, creo que ya. Pero le recomiendo que venga a visitarme una vez a la semana en todo un mes para revisarle el golpe y, de pasada, el progreso de su memoria – dijo sin apartar la vista de Ginny que se agarraba la venda.

-Perfecto – Ginny oyó esas palabras y no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Se paró de la cama y se vistió para después salir. Dumbledore sonrió y se volteo hacia los chicos –Bien, ahora quiero que me escuchen con atención – dijo seriamente pero aún con su amabilidad resaltante en sus palabras – Ustedes ya escucharon el estado de la Srta. Weasley – los tres asintieron – Bien, quiero hacer una prueba. Quisiera que el Sr. Potter le hable a la Srta. Weasley como si fuera la primera vez que la vio, como si nunca la hubiera conocido. – veía a Harry con sus lentes de media luna y después volteo a ver a Ron y Hermione.

-Creo que seria mucho mejor que no le hablara, profesor – musitó Ron, entre dientes. Miraba a Harry con mucho odio. Dumbledore cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Y quiero que ustedes no hablen de Harry como si fueran amigos – los miro por un momento – O enemigos… - añadió – Que se hablen como si nunca se hubiera conocido.

-Seria mucho mas fácil si no nos habláramos – esta vez lo dijo Hermione, entre dientes también y con la misma mirada de odio que Ron.

-¿Esta claro? – los tres asintieron – Bien, la Profa. McGonagall ya fue a decirles lo mismo a sus compañeros de casa y también a los otros jefes de casa para que ellos les avisen a sus alumnos – volvieron a asentir y salieron de la enfermería. Ron y Hermione por un lado… y Harry por otro.

_**En un pasillo:**_

-¡Weasley! – la llamó un rubio platinado desde el final del pasillo.

-¿Ahora que quieres, Dra… Malfoy? – corrigió rápidamente, por alguna extraña razón le iba a llamar por su nombre.

-Eh… - el también estaba sorprendido por que lo iba a llamar por su nombre de pila - ¿Estas… bien? – pregunto con la cabeza agachada, estaba sonrojado y nervioso (_n/a: esperen, esperen, momento único y especial en la historia de HP, voy por mi cámara (?) xD) _

-¿Q-que? – Lo miró sin creerlo – E-estoy bien, gracias por preguntar… - lo seguía mirando – Pero ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Que? ¿Acaso no puedo? –

-Si, pero es que ¿tu? ¿Draco Malfoy me pregunta si estoy bien? – Preguntó incrédula – Esto esta para tomarle una foto _(n/a: yeah 8D xD) _

-Bueno… ¿a ti que te importa? – dijo más ruborizado y dándose la vuelta para que no le viera la cara.

-Uy… bueno, como quieras, yo me voy…

-¡Espera! – La detuvo dándose la vuelta - ¿C-como te llamas? – Ginny lo miró con una ceja alzada

-Ginevra… pero todos me dicen Ginny – dijo sin más.

-Ah… bien… yo… em… me voy… - se dio la media vuelta para irse pero Ginny lo detuvo con el brazo - ¿Q- que? – se sonrojó aún más al sentir el toque de Ginny.

-Lo único que recuerdo de la pelea fue que… Ron estaba herido…

-¿Y? –

-Y que tú… me habías… ¿defendido? – dijo dudosa.

-Eh… yo….

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Y bueeh... aqui esta el 6º cap.**

**¡¡Perdon por no subir!! estaba haciendo otras cosas... (no les dire que ¬¬ xD) Eran muy importantes, luego esperaba a que me llegara la inspiracion (?) y bueeh... por eso me tarde tanto T__________________T ¡¡¡perdón!!!**

**karo.!!: Jajaja, gracias! la verdad ya me habia cansado de leer en todos lados que Harry era un santito ¬¬ xDDD. Perdon por no subir cap T__________T  
**

**ninnypotter: awww!! gracias!! mil perdones por no subir cap. en 57685435132132186768451213215746874351221021687687521046 dias (xDD) pero no tenia tiempo :S Yo tambien era partidaria de Harry/Ginny pero cuando lei una historia de Draco/Ginny me enamore completamente de esa pareja *-***

**Luna Tzuki Chachi: si, a mi tambien me cayo mal Brenda ¬¬. De hecho, le puse Brenda por que una niña en el colegio asi se llama y me cae re mal ¬¬ xDD. Y por las palabras malas, no te preocupes, las acepto siempre y cuando no sean para mi xDDD. No, tambien las acepto para mi (?) xD. Y tambien mi perdones por no subir cap. no tenia tiempo uOu.**

**Espero y me perdonen T____________T**

**Bye!**


End file.
